


something about us

by sergeantfuckybarnes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Richie Tozier, Reddie, Serenade, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Truth or Dare, bev is a reddie stan, daft punk song reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantfuckybarnes/pseuds/sergeantfuckybarnes
Summary: Richie serenades Eddie for a dare.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	something about us

“Richie, your turn. Truth or dare.” Beverly said, turning around and tugging on Richie’s pants leg to get him to pay attention to the game.

“Hang on, I’m putting on a playlist.” Richie said.

Richie hooked his phone to Bev’s speaker and pressed play.

_Want a break from the ads? Watch this short video to receive 30 minutes of ad-free music._

“Oh, come on Richie, just get premium!” Mike groaned.

“Uhhh, why would I do that? The ads don’t bother me and I shuffle all my music anyway.” He replied, reclaiming his spot in the circle between Beverly and Eddie.

“Ugh, you disgust me.” Stan piped up from across the circle.

“Okay, come on guys. Richie, pick.” Ben said to Richie.

“Dare, duh. Truth is for pussies, am I right, fellas?”

Richie reached over Eddie and held out his hand to Bill for a fist bump. Before their fists could touch, Eddie slapped Richie’s arm out of his face.

“Shut up, Richie, you’re an idiot.” Eddie said.

“Oh, Eds. You’re just mad because you’re the only one who ever picks truth.” Richie replied.

“That is not true! I picked dare last time!”

“No you fucking didn’t because Mike asked you-”

Beverly cut off Richie mid-sentence and said loudly, “Richie- I dare you to serenade Eddie to the next song that comes on.” Beverly said with a smug grin on her face.

The rest of the Losers laughed loudly, except for Eddie, who was protesting and complaining.

Normally, Richie would have no problems with serenading anyone. This is what he does- he’s the funny guy. He’ll do anything to make his friends laugh. The fact that it was Eddie was the problem. Beverly was the only one that knew about his crush on Eddie. The rest of the Losers all knew he was gay, of course, and they were all fine with it. The only reason Bev knew about his crush is because Richie had one too many drinks one night when they were hanging out and Beverly coaxed it out of him. She knew exactly what she was doing with this dare, and she was enjoying every second of it.

There was no way Richie was gonna let that stop him, though. The opening music to Daft Punk’s “Something About Us” started playing from the speaker. Richie smiled as he stood up and made a show of dusting himself off and straightening his clothes.

“Come on, Eds, the crowd awaits.” Richie said, looking down at Eddie and holding out his hand to help him up.

“Move. I can get up by myself.” Eddie snapped, getting to his feet.

Richie moved them outside of the circle so that he could move freely. He put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and guided him to the spot he wanted him in. Eddie stood with his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes as Richie began his act.

Richie moved his body back and forth, snapping his fingers to the beat. He moved his finger back and forth and sang along with the music.

_It might not be the right time_

Richie continued to sway and put his hand on his chest. He shook his head.

_I might not be the right one_

Richie held his arms up and swayed his hips, inching closer to Eddie.

_But there's something about us I want to say_

He circled behind Eddie and put his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. He spoke the next line into his ear.

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

He nipped Eddie’s earlobe and slid away just in time to miss the smack that would have landed on his arm.

The rest of the Losers were losing their shit watching Richie dance around Eddie.

“Oh my god, I’m in _tears_! Look at Eddie’s face!” Mike laughed.

_I might not be the right one_

Richie continued dancing and Eddie continued to look annoyed with Richie’s shit.

“Ten bucks says Eddie will punch Richie if he gets any closer.” Bill said to Stan.

“You’re on.” Stan said, high fiving Bill.

“No way,” Ben interjected, “I bet Eddie is secretly enjoying this.”

“You putting money on that, Hanscom?” Stan asked.

“Oh, one-hundred percent.” Ben said, shaking Stan’s hand.

_It might not be the right time_

“Oh my god, I think he’s right. They don’t even notice us laughing at them.” Mike said.

The Losers all stopped talking and just watched Eddie as Richie acted like a fool. Neither of the boys made any indication that they were listening to anything the others were saying.

“They’re in their own little bubble right now.” Beverly said.

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

Richie put his finger on Eddie’s throat and swiped it slowly up to his chin.

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

He tilted Eddie’s head up and met his eyes. Richie saw something in Eddie’s eyes that he couldn’t describe. All he knew is that being this close to him was fucking with his brain. The only thing he could think about was kissing him right here, right now. He quickly shoved that thought away and continued his little dance. He got face to face with Eddie, so close that their noses were almost touching. Richie kept on singing along.

_I need you more than anything in my life_

Richie suddenly stopped swaying along with the music.

_I want you more than anything in my life_

It was now or never. Richie unfolded Eddie’s arms and held Eddie’s hands in his own.

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

He moved closer to Eddie, expecting the other boy to pull away, but he didn’t. He paused right as he felt Eddie’s breath on his face. Richie’s expression went serious as he sang the final line of the song.

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

The music faded out and Richie paused before letting go of Eddie’s hands. Before he could back away, Eddie grabbed both sides of Richie’s face.

“Come here, you fucker.” He said, pulling Richie in for a kiss.

Stan and Bill grumbled as they each reached into their pockets and handed Ben ten dollars.

“Pleasure doing business with you guys.” Ben said, neatly tucking the money into his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
